


December 17: Christmas Caroling

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Gen, Hidden Talents, Profilers For Christmas, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: The team participates in the FBI holiday party for veterans.  Their presentation?  Christmas caroling!  How do they all do at singing?  Will it turn out ok?  Hopefully they can carry a tune, maybe they have some hidden talents to help.





	December 17: Christmas Caroling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



The team was standing in front of the FBI building, ready to sing. The veterans seated in a semi circle around the stage. The bureau had decided that this year they would host a Holiday celebration at Quantico, for the veterans. They had fed them, passed out home baked goodies, and hot cocoa. Since the theme was “Traditional Christmas,” each department was asked to provide some sort presentation of something that depicted that theme. The BAU had decided that their teams, would Christmas Carol. 

Yeah, when it had been announced, decided, dropped on them hard. The air was thick with it wasn’t despair. The word was hard to find, even Dr. Reid, had trouble labeling it. There was no lack of Christmas spirit. Rossi, of course, immediately was lobbying for rat pack versions of carols. Garcia wanted to make elf costumes for everyone. Reid had broken into a ramble. 

“You know originally carols were more like hymns or chants that people sang during mass. In fact the Church banned carols from services as it was considered a pagan influence but people still wrote simple folk songs that became very popular as nativity songs. In fact it wasn’t until St.Francis of Assisi that carols were brought into the main mass celebrations. And the original carol singers were watchmen who used to sing out the hours and during christmas time they would add bits of folk songs and carols along the way.”

Prentiss kept quiet. While surprisingly, Hotch began suggesting songs. 

Now dressed in black pants, white shirts, alternating red and green vests, with a bow tie of the opposite color, stood the BAU. The lights came up on the stage. The emcee introduced them.

“Our own Behavioral Analysis Unit brings you, Christmas Caroling.”

“Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide bright, from now on may your troubles be out of sight and have yourself a Merry little Christmas, now. “. They sang together. Their voices blending very well. 

Dave stepped forward to the microphone.

“The BAU wants to go Christmas caroling with you. Good caroling requires, friends, (he motioned to the group of people that had become more than friends, standing behind and around him), music, (with palm up, he moved his hand from in front of him across the front of the stage to acknowledge the band), and an audience. (He bowed to them). Since we seem to have everything we need, let's Carol.”

Dr. Reid stepped forward, “in days gone by friends would gather in the village square at midnight and sing hymns of the season.” He stepped back as the marine band started.

“Come they told me pa rum pum pum pum.” Hotch sang. His voice deep mellow and melodic.

“A newborn King to see pa rum pum pum pum “ 

The men stepped forward to join him.   
“Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pum pum pum To lay before the King pa rum pum pum pum  
rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum  
So to honour Him pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come” 

The men stepped back, leaving Hotch in the middle of the stage. He stood tall. His green vest shimmering in the spotlight. His deep baritone voice rang out. The team had been dumbfounded in rehearsals that he sang, so magnificently. 

“Baby Jesus pa rum pum pum pum,  
I am a poor boy too pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give a King pa rum pum pum pum  
rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you? pa rum pum pum pum  
on my drum?”

The ladies stepped forward and sang.

“Mary nodded pa rum pum pum pum,  
The ox and lamb kept time pa rum pum pum pum.”

Again, Aaron stood alone and soloed. The timbre of his voice resounded off the building behind him, making the song sound even lovelier. 

“I played my drum for Him pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him pa rum pum pum pum  
rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum”

 

The team, stepped forward together, and repeated.  
“Me and my drum, pa rum pum pum pum.”

The crowd applauded loudly, stood to their feet, and whooped their praises. 

Returning to their starting places, the members moved into a boy, girl set up. Reid, JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, Hotch, Garcia, and Morgan. Morgan and Garcia took centerstage.

“Did you know that, it was later that families started going door to door Christmas Caroling?” Penelope stated.

Morgan looked at her, “Yes, they would visit friends to wish them good tidings of the seasons. The addition of singing to one another flowed naturally with the visits and warm drinks.”

The music started again. Garcia and Morgan rejoined the line. 

“We wish you a Merry Christmas;   
We wish you a Merry Christmas;   
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.”

The pairs turned to face each other, then sang.

“Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;   
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.”

The group moved to the door, that they had set up on the stage. They made a semi circle around it, as though they were caroling at a friend’s house.

“Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;   
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;   
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;   
We won't go until we get some;   
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here”

They sang out, with smiles on their faces, as though they wouldn’t budge without their pudding. As they finished, this verse, pudding was passed out to the audience, which caused riotous laughter. They turned to face the audience, once more and finished singing.

“We wish you a Merry Christmas;   
We wish you a Merry Christmas;   
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.”

JJ and Emily took the limelight, this time, while Aaron stepped to the side of the stage. 

“The origin of the Christmas carol we know as Silent Night was a poem that was written in 1816 by an Austrian priest called Joseph Mohr. On Christmas Eve in 1818 in the small alpine village called Oberndorf it is reputed that the organ at St. Nicholas Church had broken.” Emily started.

JJ continued, “Joseph Mohr gave the poem of Silent Night (Stille Nacht) to his friend Franz Xavier Gruber and the melody and music for Silent Night was composed with this in mind. The Silent Night music was therefore intended for a guitar and the simple score was finished in time for Midnight Mass.”

“Silent Night is the most famous Christmas carol of all time and its beautiful lyrics convey the essence of peace and love.” Emily finished up.

JJ added, “The BAU would like to at this time, wish you a Holiday season filled with love and peace. May you find your New Year to be filled with nothing but peace and love.” 

She motioned with her hand to the right, as she and Emily returned to the rest of the team. There sat Hotch with a guitar on his knee. Gasps went up from around the stage. No one seemed to know that he played. 

He strummed, and Silent night started to play.

“Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild.” He sang as he played.

“Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace.” The team joined in with him, surrounding him from behind.

“Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!” Aaron stood and walked to the end of the team line.

“Christ, the Saviour is born,  
Christ, the Saviour is born.” They all sang out.

“Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,” His deep voice, the guitar, melded together in a most beautiful tone.

“Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth. " The team gathered tightly together, around centerstage.

Dave spoke, “Join us please.”

“Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild.” 

Everyone joined in as Aaron played. The crowd gave them a standing ovation. They left the stage with big smiles on their faces. Other agents came over to congratulate them on a job well done. Many commented on Hotch’s talent. The team was surprised by the praises. They were glad they had done a good job. What really touched their hearts was when a veteran came over with his grandson, to tell them that they had both had a wonderful time. They wished both grandfather and grandson a Merry Christmas, and shook their hands. It was a great night of Caroling.


End file.
